


Shatters the Silence

by craple



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Post All Saints' Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy takes a few things quite seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatters the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. This movie is freaking awesome. And I love me some incest. Capiche?

It is silence he hates; silence and boredom both. Usually work distracts him when the boredom-attack strikes, but they are on the run, so it is not exactly an option.

They rent two rooms in a shackled rundown motel off the road. Da occupies the other room, smaller room with one bed while they take the one with the master bed because their cash is not enough to pay for two beds. The only thing Murphy minds about the room is the thin wall barricades Da’s room to theirs.

A lot of sounds are coming from the next room, definitely two people fucking, he guesses. Murphy wants to knock at their door and tell them to keep it quiet because, _Jesus fucking Christ_ , they can practically punch a new hole bare-handed on this wall. He covers his head with the pillow as Connor settles down, naked saved for the boxer, beside him.

Connor mutters a few curses under his breath and Murphy tunes to the steady beating of his brother’s heart when the other suddenly hisses.

“ _Ahh_ , fuck _me_ ,” groans Connor, painful. Murphy shifts to stare at him, lifts his hips a bit, hands trailing down the length of his brother’s side. Connor’s breath catches, muscles tense underneath his wandering fingers. He digs his nails deep, eliciting a shiver down the blonde’s spine and a barely-audible moan from those chapped parted lips. Connor looks at him, ridiculously wide-eyed with deep flushed cheeks.

“Da’s _next door_!” he hisses and yes, Murphy thinks, translates that it is not a rejection. So he straddles his brother’s lap, lips latched intimately on the tattoo on Connor’s neck.

“’m bored,” Murphy states, mutters. “Plus I take _some_ things a bit seriously, Con, ya know that.”

Murphy breaks the silence with Connor’s moans against his skin.


End file.
